


When I Think About You

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bruises, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Showing Off, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan indulges himself a little bit and JD and Drew get a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> follows [your mouth can bruise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3571616), but can stand on its own.

Jonathan catches sight of himself in the mirror and does a double-take, staring at the sheer amount of bruises on his neck and chest and stomach and hips. JD and Drew had really gone to town on him, leaving bites and hickeys absolutely everywhere. He runs a hand over his chest, feeling a sting with some of the bigger ones. His cock twitches against his thigh, definitely taking an interest in his explorations. He gets caught up for a second, imagining JD and Drew’s mouths on him again, at the same time this time, biting and sucking and kissing. 

He tweaks his nipple gently, cock beginning to harden between his thighs. He flicks his thumb nail against his nipple, inhaling sharply at the pulse of pleasure that goes straight to his dick. He reaches down and wraps his hand around the base of his cock, stroking slowly, smearing precome along his shaft when he reaches the head. He whimpers softly, pushing his hips into his hand. His other hand continues to tease his nipples, switching between the two of them with pinches, rolling them between his fingers.

He traces the fingers of his free hand across the bruises on his chest, still teasing his nipples with light touches as he goes. He tightens his grip on his cock, stroking a little faster now, moans spilling from his lips. He’s never had a problem being loud during sex and masturbation is no different. Plus there’s no one here to hear him anyway. He’s got the house to himself since JD and Drew are out doing something. He could keep this up all afternoon if he wanted.

It’s hotter than he thought it would be, jerking off in front of the mirror. He’s not super into his own looks. He knows he’s good looking, but generally, he’s not too vain about anything but his hair. Although it might explain the whole sleeping with his twin thing. But, to be fair, he’s also sleeping with his older brother. Not that that’s really any better in the grand scheme of things, but oh well. 

He thrusts his hips a little more, really getting into this as he drags the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock again, groaning in satisfaction as he gripes himself a little tighter, strokes a little faster.

“Jonathan! We’re home!” JD calls out, putting their shopping bags down on the couch. 

“Where is he?” Drew asks, following JD into the living, excited to show Jonathan the shirts he had bought him. 

“I don’t know. Bedroom?” JD heads for Jonathan’s bedroom, pushing the door open and walking inside. 

A moan from the bathroom catches their attention and they creep towards the door, opening it up a tiny bit. 

“Oh my god.” Drew breathes in JD’s ear as Jonathan comes into sight. His head is tossed back, hand wrapped around his cock, the other rubbing at his nipples, following the lines of bruises on his chest. 

“Is he doing what I think he’s doing?” JD asks, reaching one hand down to the front of his jeans and adjusting himself. 

“If you think he’s jerking off in front of a mirror in the bathroom, then yes, yes he is.” Drew whispers, steadying himself with one hand on JD’s hip.

“Holy shit, this is hot.” JD groans.

“Shh, I don’t want him to hear us.” Drew hisses at JD.

JD deliberately grinds his ass back onto Drew’s crotch, dragging the hand on his hip around to the front of his jeans, letting Drew feel how hard he is. Drew squeezes him in time to the pace that Jonathan is using on himself, faster now that he’s lost himself in it.

Jonathan knows he’s got an audience, can hear them whispering to each other in the doorway, but he doesn’t let on that he knows they’re there. He’s having too good a time to stop now. He turns to the door a little more, giving them a better view, but keeps his eyes closed now, fucking up into his fist, stroking faster now. He’s being louder too for their benefit, but also because it does feel great to have a hand on his cock. 

Drew manages to undo JD’s jeans and shove his hand into his underwear, wasting no time in wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking him quickly while JD grinds back against him, working his hips up into Drew’s hand and back against his cock. JD bites his bottom lip, eyes fixed on Jonathan and all the bare skin on display, marked up with bruises from both him and Drew. 

It’s almost too much now, knowing they’re watching him and seeing him caught up in his own pleasure. Jonathan moans, pressing his thumb of his free hand into a bruise on his hip, relishing the sting of pain that goes right to his cock. 

Drew pulls JD against him, shamelessly rubbing off against him as he jerks him off in his jeans. He bites at JD’s neck, muffling his sounds of pleasure against JD’s skin. “Fuck, he’s so hot.” 

JD whimpers in agreement, watching as Jonathan thrusts his hips again, mouth open in a moan, panting harshly. He pushes his hips back against Drew, feeling his hardness against his ass and he sighs as Drew speeds up his hand, stroking JD faster now. They watch Jonathan pleasure himself, watch the blush that spreads across his face creep down his neck and chest and belly, knowing he’s close to his orgasm.

JD clamps a hand over his mouth, biting down on the side of his hand as he comes, muting his groan of pleasure as he covers Drew’s hand and the inside of his underwear with come. Jonathan lets out a moan, hips jerking against his hand as he comes over his fist, hand still working his cock, milking his orgasm for all it’s worth. He gently lets go of himself and braces himself against the counter, catching his breath.

JD twists in Drew’s arms when Drew pulls his hand out of his pants, catching his mouth in a kiss and dropping a hand down to the front of his slacks and squeezing the bulge he finds there. Drew’s already so hard and so close that all it takes is a few strokes from JD through his slacks before he’s coming, moaning into JD’s mouth.

Jonathan cleans himself up again, turning to watch his brothers make out in the doorway. “Get a room.”

They break apart and smirk at him. “We have a room.”

He rolls his eyes and walks past them, yelping when someone, probably Drew, smacks his ass. 

“You put on quite the show.” JD comments, flopping down on the bed, ignoring the wetness in his jeans.

“Always a performer.” Jonathan shoots back, tugging on a pair of boxer-briefs and then his jeans. 

“You mean a show off.” Drew says, glancing down at the front of his slacks and wincing.

“It’s not my fault you two like to do this to me.” Jonathan turns and gestures at the bruises.

JD licks his lips. “Yeah. That’s a good look for you.”

“Is it? I think it could use a little work.” Jonathan smirks.

“Do you now?” Drew stalks towards him, a predatory gleam in his eyes as JD watches from the bed.

“I do.” Jonathan yelps as Drew digs his thumbs into the hollows of his hips. 

Drew shoves him down onto the bed next to JD. “Well, maybe we can do a bit better, hmm, JD?”

“Oh, I think we can do something, alright.” JD hovers over Jonathan, just out of kissing distance, much to Jonathan’s displeasure.

Drew snickers and joins them on the bed, shimmying out of his slacks and pulling off his shirt. He pulls JD’s off too, helping him out of his jeans and underwear while JD pulls off the underwear and pants that Jonathan had just put on.

“Time for the grand finale.” Jonathan mumbles, mostly to himself, as he pulls JD in for a kiss, one hand reaching out for Drew.

What a show it is.


End file.
